


A Best Friend's Proposal

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: GFY, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Izuna would like his best friend and brother to get together.  Tobirama doesn't believe that Madara is interested.Madara thinks something else.





	1. A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> pandafleur asked:  
> Number 7 for MadaTobi please! It sounds hilarious.
> 
> (from a list of dialogue that I had come up with on my tumblr)

“Love is a wonderful thing! Love lifts you up! All you need is love,” Izuna beamed at his rival-turned-best-friend.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, and tugged his paperwork out from under Izuna’s sprawled form.

“I’m not boning your brother,” he told the other, taking a sip of tea.

“Please?” Izuna pouted at him.

“Why are you so fixated on this?” Tobirama considered the request from a civilian to restrict weapons to just the training grounds and gleefully started to write the rejection.

“Because you have a crush on him and I think the two of you would be good for one another,” Izuna shrugged as he sat up on Tobirama’s desk and picked up some of the paperwork, “Ugh, why are people like this ’ Kekkei Genkai should be restricted to only Clan Lands and Missions’.”

“Write the rejection,” Tobirama handed him a scroll and lap desk, “And while I have a crush on him, your brother has never expressed an interest in me.”

“As cutting as I want right?” Izuna snagged Tobirama’s tea and took a drink, “Brother has a weird thing where, while he’s fine talking about the dirty details, he can’t handle romance without going bright red and incoherent. He’s been actively avoiding bringing up the topic with you.”

“As if you could do anything else to idiots,” Tobirama scoffed, “Now that you mention it, he does redirect the conversation when it starts heading in that direction.”

“So you’ll bone him?” Izuna twisted around to beam at Tobirama.

“I’ll entertain the possibility and talk to him.”


	2. A Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pandafluer asked for a continuation with Madara's reaction to asking based on a conversation we had post the first fill being posted on tumblr.

Madara stared at Tobirama. The other man had a slightly… off look on his face. Madara narrowed his eyes. _Was, was Tobirama serious?_ Red eyes met his own. He could see just how serious he was.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Madara growled, his hand going to his gunbai.

Tobirama’s eyes widened and he jumped back, dodging the gust of chakra inhanced wind.

“I’m not joking,” he protested, dancing out of the way of another attack.

“Then you must be crazy to even have asked that,” Madara growled, spinning to keep Tobirama in front of him.

“I’m beginning to wonder,” Tobirama muttered as he used a branch to flip up into the trees.  
 _He’s lucky we’re in the forest,_ Madara darkly thought, _Wait, he suggested we come here…_

“You bastard!” he roared, sending attack after attack in Tobirama’s direction, using a strength that he normally would have only used on Hashirama.

“I had no idea that I was so unattractive of a partner,” Tobirama snarked from his right side, and Madara turned towards him. And felt cold steel on his neck.

“Calm. Down.”

He froze.

“Now, explain how my asking you out warranted this response.”. Madara suddenly could understand why people called Tobirama a leader.

“You have the gall-” he started.

“Yes, I do. Now explain.”

“I won’t help you cheat on Izuna!”

The kunai slipped from his neck. Madara’s frown deepened. He turned his head to look at Tobirama.

The younger male was gaping at him. Madara stepped away from him, turning to face him as he did so.

“You, you think I’m dating Izuna?” Tobirama finally asked.

“The two of you aren’t really hiding it.”

Tobirama burst out laughing and Madara’s traitorous heart gave a leap and informed his brain that this was their new favorite sound.

“I’m not dating your brother,” Tobirama said with an amused smile, “We’re just friends. He’s the one who told me to act on my feelings in the first place.”

Madara _stared_ and then cleared his throat.

“I’ll pick you up for lunch tomorrow?”

Tobirama nodded.


End file.
